Toutes les âmes sont solitaires
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Il y avait elle, et il y avait eux. Il y avait la lune, et il y avait le soleil. Il y avait la nuit, et il y avait le jour. Il y avait ses blessures, et il y avait leurs sourires. Il y avait Cepheus et il y avait les Maraudeurs. — Toutes les âmes sont solitaires.
1. Chapter 1

**Récemment, j'ai remarqué que j'avais pas mal changée. Par conséquent toutes les fictions que j'ai entamées ont peu de chance de trouver un jour une fin, même si celle-ci, dans mon esprit, est assez claire.**

 **Néanmoins, rien ne m'empêche de commencer une fiction. Une nouvelle du moins. Alors voici celle-ci.**

 **Résumé :** _Il y avait elle, et il y avait eux. Il y avait la lune, et il y avait le soleil. Il y avait la nuit, et il y avait le jour. Il y avait ses blessures, et il y avait leurs sourires. Il y avait Cepheus et il y avait les Maraudeurs. « — Toutes les âmes sont solitaires. »_

* * *

 **P R O LO G U E.**

* * *

 _Seule sur un quai,_

 _Bien au loin de la cité,_

 _Une jeune fille contemple les flots..._

 _— Regrets._

* * *

De ses doigts tremblants, adossé à la pierre froide qui se dressait derrière lui, l'homme caressa l'enveloppe jaunie par le temps. Longtemps il avait espéré trouver cette lettre. Longtemps aussi, il l'avait redoutée. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour devenu sombre dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de l'annonce que leur avait fait Dumbledore. C'était pour lui comme si tout s'était passé la veille, et pourtant. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés.

D'un geste sec, il décacheta le papier, et l'ouvrit, avant de tirer de sa cachette la lettre brouillonne.

 _Au silence qui m'a attendu._

 _Si le temps ne nous a pas rassemblés, alors c'est que l'un de nous a connu la même issue que la sienne. Sûrement moi. Certainement moi, même. Je me connais, j'aurai plus tendance à mourir au nom de ce en quoi je crois plutôt que vivre loin de mes convictions les plus profondes._

 _Je me dois alors de te présenter mes_ _excuses. J'ai dû aller au devant du danger, j'ai dû présumer de mes forces, et j'ai dû y laisser ma peau. En ce moment même, je m'y prépare. Lily dort encore, et les premières lueurs du jour rosissent déjà le ciel. Je hais cette lumière, et tu me connais en oiseau de nuit : libre et volage. Je m'en veut : lorsqu'elle se réveillera, mes draps seront froids et vides, la lettre cachée, mes affaires emballées, et seule ma baguette aura disparue avec moi et moi souvenir._

 _L'heure est venue pour moi de me libérer et de faire ce que je dois pour ne plus jamais ressentir à nouveau cet étau autour de mon coeur. L'ironie me poursuit. Pour vivre correctement, je dois aller au-devant de la mort, et peut-être mourir aussi._

 _Si jamais cette option est indispensable, alors souviens-toi juste de trois choses me concernant : je n'ai aucun regrets, je sourirai jusqu'à la fin, et je t'aimerai par-delà la frontière de la mort._

 _Antarès Mars Jasper Cepheus, Liberté, Rêverie et Nuit._

Les quatre derniers mots arrachèrent à l'homme un sourire triste et nostalgique. Son dos glacé par le marbre glissa contre celui-ci, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanchies. Il aurait aimé ne pas lire ce qu'elle avait eu à lui dire, il aurait aimé plus de détails et d'explications, mais dans un sens, elle avait tout dit. Elle avait résumé en quelques mots ce qu'elle était :

 **Un oiseau de nuit :**

 **Liberté**

 **Rêverie**

 **Nuit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le prologue est assez peu clair, je l'admet. Néanmoins c'est un peu le but, et même si j'ignore jusqu'où et comment ira cette fiction, j'ai pour but de la finir, et une amie m'en mettra sûrement une si je l'abandonne.**

 **Merci d'ailleurs pour vos jolies reviews, Yllsnyae et Lune Patronus. Elles m'ont motivée pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre. Malgré mon intense flemme.**

* * *

 **PREMIER LIVRET.**

 _Première année._

 **O N E.**

* * *

 _Seul en ce triste lieu, j'aurai dû sentir_

 _Que tu me laisserais_

 _Il me fixe dans les yeux, j'n'aurai pu prédire_

 _Qu'il te remplacerait._

 _Aucune explication sur ton au revoir_

 _Juste avant la nuit_

 _Ces deux jeunes lions, maîtres du noir_

 _M'ont laissé aussi._

 _— Circus Monster (Poucet)._

* * *

— Antarès, es-tu prête ?

La petite fille releva la tête, et argua ses grands yeux gris sur la silhouette qui venait d'élever la voix. Posté devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, son père la fixait de ses yeux noirs et sévères. Mais elle ne craignait plus ni les décisions ni les humeurs de celui qui aujourd'hui dirigeait la famille Crisley.

Argus Crisley, la plupart du temps retranché en lui-même, comme appartenant à un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, était la figure type du sang pur aux idées arriérées. Il y avait dans sa posture et ses mouvements, une grâce noble qu'il regrettait de n'avoir transmit qu'à son fils, un port de tête altier et fier qu'il ne retrouvait qu'en partie chez sa petite dernière. Mais au contraire de son aîné, celle-ci avait de toute évidence hérité de la ruse de ses géniteurs, de leur fierté innommable, et du regard de son père.

— Oui, Père, répondit-elle avec déférence.

Argus acquiesça sèchement. La petite était loin d'être sa fierté. Bien qu'intelligente, il aurait préféré que son frère et elle échangent leurs capacités. La demoiselle n'avait aucunement besoin d'être intelligente, juste de faire transparaître toute la noblesse de son sang.

— Alors vas. Guilbert t'attend.

Antarès s'inclina face à son père, et se détourna, de sa démarche pataude et maladroite. La cape noire aux reflets bleutés posée sur ses épaules claqua lorsqu'elle s'en alla, et l'homme dû reconnaître qu'elle avait un certain sens théâtral.

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte et qu'enfin elle ne sentit plus les yeux de son père dans son dos, la fillette se détendit, et un sourire anima ses lèvres fines, éclairant brusquement tout son visage rond et infantile. Le majordome qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Un sourire qui signifiait, comme toujours « Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. ».

La petite tourna les yeux vers le visage rassurant de son premier ami, et lui rendit son sourire. Guilbert Vance. Si Argus Crisley ne faisait pas figure de père dans l'esprit de sa fille, c'était pour une bonne raison. Outre le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais conduit comme tel et qu'il avait effrayé l'enfant pendant de nombreuses années, l'homme qui l'accompagnait désormais était celui qui avait prit soin d'elle ; celui qui l'avait bordée lorsqu'elle devait se coucher, celui qui l'avait consolée après ses cauchemars, et celui qui la soignait lorsqu'elle était blessée.

— Allons-y, mademoiselle Antarès. Le Poudlard Express vous attend.

Le Poudlard Express. Longues avaient été les nuits durant lesquelles la fillette avait rêvé de la locomotive noire qui l'emmènerait pour sept années loin du manoir qui avait abrité ses jeunes années. Elle rêvait de grandir entre les murs de l'immense château de Poudlard, elle rêvait de ses passages secrets, de ses salles communes et de son parc. Mais par-dessus tout, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se libérer enfin de l'emprise de son père et de son frère ; les hommes Crisley.

* * *

— Est-ce que vous avez bien tout, vous êtes sûre, questionna le majordome.

La petite sourit, et taquina son ami, récupérant la cage qui abritait son oiseau, _Fortesis_. L'aigle tenta de lui pincer les doigts lorsqu'elle les passa près des barreaux, mais elle l'ignora, se contentant de le gronder d'un regard.

— Allons Guilbert, bien sûr que j'ai tout, c'est toi qui a préparé mes valises !

Le majordome acquiesça, et s'accroupit devant l'enfant, le regard triste. Le manoir deviendrait plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà, sans la présence de la petite princesse qui égayait les lieux. Il retira la cage des mains de la brunette, et la posa par terre, le temps de lui prendre les mains et de les serrer fort. Déjà, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et les émotions lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

— Prenez bien soin de vous, mademoiselle Antarès. Mais faîtes attention, je sais d'expérience que Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr que tout le monde le pense. Rares sont ceux qui le savent et qui découvrent certains des secrets que l'école renferme. Ne vous éloignez jamais des sentiers balisés et rendez le manoir fier de vous. J'ai confiance. Vous vous débrouillerez à merveilles là-bas.

— Promis, je ne ferai pas de folie !

Et, récupérant son oiseau, la fillette se tourna vers la locomotive noire et fumante qui la guiderait vers de nouveaux horizons, tous aux goûts d'aventure et de découvertes. Sans un mot de plus, elle baissa les yeux sur le marchepied, et ancra ce moment dans son esprit. Tout était déjà emprunt de magie ; une magie ancrée dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle se tourna vers le majordome qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours et sans qui elle devrait survivre, et lui adressa le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle aie fait depuis plusieurs mois.

— Attendez-moi, Guilbert. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard.

Et sa cape se mut, accompagnant son départ définitif, la pas décidé, la tête haute : Poudlard serait sa délivrance.

— Au revoir, mademoiselle…, murmura son ami, dans le brouhaha incessant, si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

À la recherche d'une cabine libre ou au moins pas trop peuplée, Antarès traîna derrière elle sa valise, tentant de cacher derrière sa frange, ses yeux embués de larmes.

La mélancolie. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Tout était plus sombre lorsqu'il faisait son apparition. Alors, elle prenait conscience que son père n'était pas sur le quai comme il aurait dû l'être, que sa mère n'y était pas non plus, au côté de son père alors qu'elle aurait voulu, et que son frère était absent alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'y avait que Guilbert, mais aussi important qu'il puisse l'être, il ne partageait pas son sang, il n'était pas son père, ils n'avaient aucun liens, et comme son père se plaisait à le dire, "il n'était là que pour servir".

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'enfant ne vit pas arriver devant elle le garçon de son âge qui la bouscula dans sa course effrénée. Sans s'arrêter, il se retourna, ses grands yeux verts rencontrant les siens. Des yeux d'une profondeur naïve et joyeuse, pleine de malice et de promesse d'amusement. La fillette bloqua sur les deux orbes prometteuses, lisant en elles sans trop comprendre comment.

— Excuses-moi, lâcha le garçon en lui souriant.

Et elle le vit disparaître derrière la porte du wagon. Un peu déboussolée, elle pencha la tête, se retournant pour reprendre sa marche, valise à la main, lorsqu'elle dû se stopper brutalement pour ne pas percuter la personne devant elle.

Une jeune brune plus grande qu'elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avisant la porte coulissante qui se fermait derrière Antarès.

— Je vois que tu as rencontré James Potter, déduisit-elle. Nous venons aussi de faire sa connaissance, avec deux autres filles. Il a l'air dynamique, comme type.

Antarès jaugea la demoiselle devant elle, levant légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait un sourire avenant surmonté par un nez en trompette bordé par deux joues pleines et deux yeux marrons.

— Je m'appelle Mary McDonald, j'entre en première année. Toi aussi, non ? Tu as l'air un peu perdu. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à venir dans notre compartiment, nous sommes quatre, et il y a six places.

— Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas. Je m'appelle Antarès Crisley.

La dénommée Mary attrapa le poignet de la fillette, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le compartiment dont elle sortait. D'un geste doux, elle ouvrit la porte, et entra, faisant signe à sa nouvelle amie de déposer sa valise. Lorsque celle-ci l'eut fait, elle désigna tour à tour les passagers avec qui elle partagerait le voyage.

— Je te présente Alice Fawley, Peter Pettigrew et Lily Evans.

La première, châtain, avait les joues relativement creuse, les lèvres fines, le nez droit et un regard assez simple, sans grande aspiration. Elle était une force calme et sereine, assez sage sûrement pour calmer son entourage.

Le second, petit et grassouillet, avait un regard intéressé, quoi que reflétant une incompréhension certaine pour beaucoup des choses l'entourant. Pourtant, son physique gentil se répercutait même sur ses joues rondes et son sourire simplet.

La troisième, les yeux verts et pétillants d'intelligence et de sagesse se contrastaient d'eux-même avec une force d'esprit rare et puissante que la nouvelle venue lisait d'ors et déjà en elle. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient comme une cascade aux reflets lumineux sur une peau pâle. Elle avait l'air de ceux contre qui il vaut mieux ne rien faire. Ceux qu'elle aimait affronter pour leur intelligence et leur répartie. Elle s'en ferait sûrement une amie.

— Les gars, je vous présente Antarès Crisley.

* * *

Au sortir de la locomotive, Antarès était toujours accompagnée de ses deux nouvelles connaissances, malgré le fait qu'elle soit allée discuter un instant avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy. Elle avait grandi aux côtés de ces gens, élevés comme elle à coup de doloris et dans la promesse d'aller à Serpentard. Cependant, si les autres sang-pur de son âge s'étaient conformés à l'idée dans la crainte de représailles ou d'une flopée de sorts interdits au retour à la maison, elle, elle en avait décidé autrement. Les deux lions mauvais et sombres qui habitaient les grandes pièces de sa maison ne lui dicteraient pas où serait son foyer. Ils n'auraient aucun contrôle sur sa vie futur.

Poudlard lui offrait une nouvelle vie, et les seules choses qui les contrebalanceraient, seraient les quelques retour au monde extérieur qui seraient opérés pendant les vacances.

« Père, Scorpius, ne m'en veuillez pas », songea-t-elle, « mais ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi. »

Et elle était loin de se douter que ce qu'elle pensait être une question de choix irait bien plus loin et demanderait bien plus de volonté qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Peut-être même des sacrifices.


End file.
